Sazaa mein Mazaa
by Anjali Mahajan
Summary: This is the story purely on DUO..have a look n enjoy with popcorn n coldrinks in hands :p


**A/n**

 **This is a non-investigative story totally based on DUO..i tried to show their nok jhok, care, love for each other.**

 **The concept or idea is instant..not a preplanned story..i just want to write some light moments on DUO..so this is what comes..i didnt first pen it down..seedha type hi kr dala boss wo bhi Mobile..no praises plzz *lol*..So plzz ignore the mistakes n just try to feel the emotions :p**

Daya- Boss ye dhang se ni hua..sahi se saaf kro

Abhijeet- ji sahab abi krta hu

Daya- han jldi kro..mujhe pura ghar ache se saaf chahiye

Abhijeet(calmly) - ji sahab kr dunga..aapka hukum sar ankhon pe..aap hi to hmare maayi baap hain...aapka kaha to manna hi pdega

Daya(in irritation) - han han thik h thik h..kaam jada or baatein km kro(thinking) ye Boss bhi na bohot chalu h..jan bhujh kr itna calm behave kr rha h..pr mai bhi kuch km ni hu..aaj ka din dekhna boss kya kya krwata hu tumse..yaad rkhoge kis se pnga liya h (devil smile)

Abhi(thinking)- hey bhagwan bcha le mujhe..ye mota jo seth bna betha h maas ke sath sath haddi bhi ni chodega meri..pr mai bhi ek shikan ni aane dunga apne chehre pe...beta agar tu sher h to bhool mat mai swa sher hun (devil smile)

Daya in his room looking at his left leg which was injured due to bullet shot by some criminal and he remembering about the hospital scenes

 **Flashback**

Daya was taken by team as his leg was injured due to bullet shot while fighting with the criminal..doctor treated him n said he is ok now n he have to take rest for atleast 10 days..no movements..complete bed rest..n he have to be stay here in observation for 1 day

In hospital room some team members were present to saw their deary Daya sir but Daya sitting with irritation n anger said to Abhi who was stand beside his bed

Daya - boss dekho mujhe yahan se le chlo mai bilkul thik hu

Abhi- O hero..jada mat bol smjha..abi goli khayi h..chla jayega nhi or ghar jana h..beth chup krke

Daya(sweetly) - han boss khayi thi goli..pr ab to hazam hogyi..to jb kha pi ke cheez hazam bhi hogyi to chlna chahiye na ghar

Abhi- dekhiye pehlwaan ji khana hazam krne ke baad aaram krna chahiye na to aap yahan aaram farmaiye..

Daya- to aaram to ghar pe bhi ho skta h..yahan FIVE STAR ka khrcha kyu krna

every1 enjoying and smiling on DUO talks

Abhi- arey wah dekho bai kharche ki chinta kon kr rha h..jise pas ki dukaan pe jane ke liye bhi bike pe jana hota h or wo khrche ki baat kr rhe hain

Daya(now in irritation) - dekho Abhijeet mujhe ghar jana h bs keh diya to keh diya

Abhi- ghar jana h na...ok (he move back some step n said ) ok jao..mai ni rokunga tumhe..uthu or jao (to others) chlo bai Daya Sahab ko space do niklne ki unhe ghar jana h

Daya- dekho Boss ye ye sahi nhi h

Abhi- kya sahi ni h..ab maine keh to diya jao ghar..ab kya hua..u r free to go home buddy..plz prsthan kijiye

Daya- to tum mujhe ghar leke nhi jaoge..haina

Abhi- ji mai aapki tarah dare devil nhi hu...na hi pehlwan..to jana h to khud uthiye or jaiye

Daya(with sad face)- tum mera mjaak bna rhe ho na Abhi.

Abhi- haww..ye kya keh rhe ho..beta apna mjaak tu khud bna rha h...apne bare mein nhi to bechari tooti taang ka hi khyaal kr..bechari dekh minnat kr ri h tujhse use sukoon de de thodi der.

Daya- Boss mujhe yahan a6a ni lgta bilkul

Abhi- abey to tujhe konsa ghar bsana h..ek din ki to baat h

Freddy- (wink) waise sir yahan aapke naam ka permanent room book hi rehta h

Abhijeet n all laugh loudly n Abhijeet added

Abhi- kya teer mara h freddy...jis bnde ko yahan a6a ni lgta wohi hr dusre din yahan aake ghehri neend mein sota h...bechare doctor bhi ek hi patient ko treat krke bore hogye h

Daya - tum sbke bohot par nikl gye hain..(to freddy ) tumhe to mai dekh lunga

Abhi (interrupted Daya)- arey uspe kya bhadak rhe ho sahi hi to keh rha h wo..or pta din to mai yun hi Rajeev se milne yahan aaya to yahan ke ward boy stretcher leke aagye or kehne lge..sir kahan h daya sir

All laugh on Abhi's this statement

Daya(in full anger)- dekho Boss tum apni limit cross kr rhe ho..or waise bhi tum mujhe khana ni khilate tbi to mai apni bhookh mitane ke liye goli khata hu..ab jiska aisa zalim bhai ho to wo to aisa krega hi na

Abhi- han to bs phir bhugat ab..le mjey or reh yahan..ab kyu muh ltka rha h..or ghar jane ki ratt lga rkhi h..ab goli khayi h to hazam to hone de

Freddy added -chliye sir aap dono continue rkhiye ye nok jhok..mai chlta hun..(to Daya) - sir khyaal rkhiyega apna...hum subah aayenge phir

Daya- arey akele jaoge apne daya sir ko ni lejaoge han ..kya mai itna bura hu yaar

Freddy- nhi sir aap bure nhi..aap to bohot bure ho..meri biwi ke naam se mujhe draate rehte hona aap..ab aapki baari h sir..bugtiye huzur (he said in a flow n rush fron the room )

Daya was shell shock to hear freddy's word..n looking at Abhi who control over not laugh

Abhi- tch tch tch..dekha beta aaj to sb chun chun kr bdla le rhe h tujhse..kisi ne sahi kaha h hr kisi ko apne krmon ka hisaab yahin dena pdta h (n he laugh)

Daya- han han haslo haslo beta..(emotinal drama)aaj mai mjboor hu na to tum sblog meri bebasi ka fayda utha rhe ho(with fake tears) thik h boss tum bhi jao mai akela hi reh lunga yahan..mujhe nhi jana kahin or na hi kisi ki jrurat h

Abhi(with concern)- arey yaar daya tu to dil pe le betha..arey sb tere bhale ke liye hi to keh rhe h na ..or koi tujhe bebas nhi smjh rha (removing his tears) acha yaar agar meri baat buri lgi ho to m sorry

Daya(hiding his winning smile) - sorry ek hi shart pe milegi

Abhi- kaisi shart ?

Daya- tumhe ghar jakr meri saari baat man'ni pdegi..jaisa mai kahunga waisa hi kroge

Abhi- chl thik h mere baap..tu jaisa bolega mai waisa hi krunga pr tujhe bhi sahi se treatment lena hoga or doctor ki hr baat manega to hi mai ye shart manuga..to sochle

Daya(after thinking)- han thik h boss..done

Abhi-chl thik h phir..ab aaram krle..or soja

Daya- ok boss...best of luck

Abhi(in confusion)- hain?

Daya-hain nhi boss sojao or mujhe bhi sone do

Abhi in thinking murmur- beta Abhijeet babu ye to lgta h daya ne tujhe fsa liya h

 **Next morning**

Abhijeet woke up n feel the fresh air full of medicine smell..he look at his buddy who was sleeping. n he just staring him n said Motu Bandatr..then he hear something KALE BANDAR

Abhi(little shock)- oye tu kb utha

Daya(wink)- jb tum mujhe ghoor rhe the

Abhi- Achaa

Daya- arey pehle to yahan room freshner chidko..nhi to mujhe vomit hojayegi ...mujhse yahan ki fresh air brdashat nhi hoti

Abhi- ji jnaab jaisa aap kahein..abi bolta hu ward boy ko..tu yahin ruk mai aata hu( he left )

Daya- bol to aise rha h jaise mai ek taang se iske peeche bhag aajunga...pglot h ye bhi..or smjhta apne aapko james bond h ( n then smile on his own words and added) jhalla

Abhi came with ward boy and ward boy after did his task left from the room

Abhi- to ab kaisa lg rha h..ab to hwa kha skte ho na

Daya- han ab thoda sukoon h..(wink)pr boss ye FIVE STAR ki fresh air hum greebo se kahan khayi jati h

Abhi(smiles)- han ye bhi h..pr yaar tujhe to aadat ho jani chahiye ab tk

Daya- acha to yehi baat mai tumse bhi keh skta hun smjhe

Abhi(cutting him n added) - pr kehne se drte ho haina

Daya- abe ja na..mai kyu drunga. **.Daya The DareDevil** hun mai..tucche pucche logo se ni drta mai

Abhi - o ho DareDevil to dekho..jise chota sa injection bhi dra de wo or DareDevil(and he laugh)

Daya- arey drta hota na to aaye din yahan ni aata mai..wo to bs mai aiwein hi smtime tumhara time pas krne ke liye natak kr leta hun

Abhi- oye hoye hoye kitna khyaal krta h na tu mera..itni chinta mat kiya kr..tere ye ehsaan mai nhi chuka paunga

Daya- koi nhi mai moka dunga tumhe chukane ka..just wait n watch(smiles)

Abhi- han dekhte hain..Daya The DareDevil (laugh)

Daya(with anget)- Boss tum phirse shuru hogye han

Abhi- to maine galat kaha kya(wink)..waise tum kitne bhi DareDevil hojao pr meri tarah multi talented nhibho skte

Daya- accha ji..aisa konse multi talent h tum mein

Abh(proudly)i- ab dekh ek to mai DareDevil upar se ldiyan mujhpe fida h..mere style,mere expression, mere action ki deewani hain

Daya- acha beta aaina dekh ke aana jra..or phir zra muh bhibdho lena lgta h abi bhi sapne men hi ho tum

Abhi- arey yaar tu chid kyu rha h..ab ye to tujhe bhi pta h mai sahi bol rha hun

Daya- ji nhi ye sare talent to mujh mein h

Abhi(added) - accha ye baat h to prove krke dikha..ldki ko dil ki baat to bta ni pata..uske liye bhi chitthi likhta h..or di bhi ni jati wo bhi dost ko kabootar bnake bhijwata h or kehta h Daya The DareDevil..huh

Daya- han to wo to mai aise hi tujhe preshan kr rha tha..mai to tera popat bna rha tha..usmein maine likha hua tha..its just a joke nthng serious.m writting it to make popat of Abhijeet

Abhi- abey rehn de jutthe drpok..acha chl chod tu ek kaam kr yahan ki nurse ko pta ke dikha to mai maan jaun

Daya- acha to challenge kr rhe ho boss..to thik h phir aane do nurse ko dressing krne usko to yun pta lunga dekhna tum

Abhi- han han dekhte hain..mai wait krunga teri hwa niklne ka (he laugh)

Daya- puncher to tum hi hoge Abhijeet Babu

After 1 hour nurse came in daya's room for doing his leg's dressing..both Abhi n Daya share a smile n Abhi gave Dumbs Up to Daya

Nurse- chliye sir aapki dressing ka time hogya h..and he and abhijeet helped him to sit..n Nurse started his dressing..when she applied an antiseptic on his wound..daya flinched

Nurse- bs thoda sa pain hoga..dont worry

Daya- oh its ok Sis..but he didnt complete his sentence as he wannna win the challenge..Abhi smile on daya's act but he just enjoying it by being silent listner or viewer

Daya(added) i mean nhi aap itne a6e se dressing kr rhi hain to pain kaise hoga..wo to meri aankh mein kuch chla gya tha(and he started rubbing his eye) Nurse smile on daya's statement and daya gave winning look to Abhijeet

Nurse- aap baatein a6i bna lete hain Sir

Daya- arey aapko kaise pta..itni jldi jaan gyi aap mujhe

Nurse- ji wo wo bs patient ko pehchan hi jate hain hum..ye hi to hmara pesha h

Daya- han ye bhi sahi h..waise aapki smile bohot a6i h..hsti rha kijiye

Nurse- ji

Daya- sacch mai sacch keh rha hun..aapki hasi hi kaafi h patient ke thik hone ke liye..dwa ki to jrurat hi na pde

Nurse(smiles)- oh really..(she excitedly) han u know what hr koi kehta h meri smile bohot a6i h..even sb to ye bhi kehte hain mai bohot cute, sweet or loving hun..koi bhi mujhe dekh kr lattu hojayega..lgta h wo sahi hi keh rhe the(she smiles n looking at Daya with love)

Daya feel little uncomfortable n looked at Abhijeet who gave him a sweet look..and said by expression -Continue n daya in reply- boss ye to ult pd rha h boss..iski nazar kuch thik ni lg rhi

Daya(added) - han han bilkul bilkul sahi kehta hain aapke dost..han wo dressing hogyi ho to medicine de dijiye

Nurse- arey aapne abi to kaha meri hasi hi kafi h thik hone ke liye ab aap medicine maang rhe hain

Daya shocked on her reply n Abhi try hard to control his laugh

Daya- han wo wo...(to Abhijeet) yaar mujhe fresh hona h..plz help krna

And nurse after giving him a look left the room n Abhi came to Daya n said

Abhi- Nikl gyi na hwa..hogya na Puncher (n he laughed aloud n said ) **Daya The DareDevil**

Daya- han han thik h thik h wo to bs aaj mera din nhi tha..wrna

Abhi- wrna kya..beta maan le ye tere bas ka hi nhi h

Abhi smile n Daya gave him a look and said - chlo bhi mujhe fresh hona h..ab haste hi rhoge ya mujhe leke bhi jaoge

 **FlashBack Ends**

 **A/n**

 **So here's the end of the chapter..I hope u liked it .plz if u have time then plz Read n Review n tell me hows it..kahin Bore to nhi hogye..ab ho bhi gye to kya maine to likhna tha likh diya :p**

 **Stay blessed**


End file.
